Shattered one
by superfan92
Summary: A story I wrote about Howrra's developing friendship from childhood up until she leaves the compound. Because apparently I now ship Howrra and write fluffy and angsty fics, please just read and ignore this summary


_Wow, so apparently I just joined the Howrra ship….I love Makorra and it is my endgame but there is just something about childhood to teenage friendship/romance that gets me. And Howl's hot, so there_

_I do not own Legend of Korra, come on guys, would I be here if I did?_

Eight year old Korra twirled in circles outside in the early morning snow before practice one morning. She loved the feel of the cool snowflakes on her arms and the smell of morning in the mountains.  
"Aren't you worried you'll catch cold?" A voice asked behind her, startling her out of her fantasies. She turned to find herself face to face with the youngest guard in the Order of the White Lotus. Howl was only two years older than Korra, yet no taller and with the same young glint in his eyes.  
"I've lived in the North Pole my whole life and never once have gotten so much as a cough, I think I'll be fine Howl," she said as she continued her twirling.  
"May I join you then?" He asked stepping closer to the young Avatar.  
"Boys don't dance," she argued.  
"Then teach me," he said holding out a gloved hand. Korra narrowed her eyebrows a bit but took his hands in hers and pull him around. Howl tightened his grip on her hands and smiled as the two spun.  
"I'm not sure this counts as dancing," he called over the whirl of the wind.  
"And how would you know?" She asked. "I thought you didn't know how to?" From her window in the compound Katara watched the young pair on the ground below with a knowing smile on her face.

"Did you hear the news?" Korra asked running excitedly towards Howl's post.  
"What news?" The young boy asked.  
"Tenzin is coming for a visit!" She informed him loudly.  
"He always comes for visits," Howl pointed out, not understanding the eleven year olds excitement.  
"Maybe he will start teaching me how to air bend!" She further explained.  
"I thought they wanted you to master earth bending first," he tells her.  
"I can multi-task."  
"Do you even know what that word means?"  
"Of course I do," she rolled her eyes. In the sky above, an air bison slowly took shape and Korra reached for Howl's hand and pulled him into a run. They reached the hillside just after they landed and Korra still dragged Howl closer towards the animal.  
"Tenzin," she shouted excitedly as he slid off the air bison, his one year old daughter, Ikki, in his arms. His wife Pema followed suit, their three year old, Jinora, by her side.  
"Korra," the older man greeted her with a one armed hug.  
"Have you come to start my air bending training?" She asked.  
"Not yet Korra, you have yet to master the other three," he said as he handed his daughter into Katara's arms.  
"But Tenzin, I have been working on the other three," she argued.  
"You're still young Korra, you have time."  
"I'm barely younger than Aang was when he saved the nations!"  
"Times have changed Korra," he pointed out, "We're only in for a short visit." Korra turned away feeling defeated before stomping off towards the compound.  
"Um," Howl looked around awkwardly, "it's nice to see you Master Tenzin but-"  
"Go Howl," he said with a chuckle, "make sure she's alright." The boy nodded before running off after the Avatar. He found her with Naga below the compound, brushing her soft white fur.  
"You okay?" He asked as he approached her.  
"I don't get it," she said quietly, "I've been practicing for years and I have only barely mastered Water bending, I'm never going to be the avatar."  
"But you already are, and you're getting better," he tried to reassure her.  
"Stop it Howl," she said dropping the brush and leaning into Naga's fur. "I'm a failure and you know it."  
"No I don't," he said sitting down beside her and resting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Well everybody else does."  
"You still have time." With that Korra moved her head from Naga's back to Howl's shoulder, leaning into his warmth.  
"Thanks," she muttered into his shirt.

Sixteen year old Howl awoke to someone leaning over him and shaking his shoulders. A hand was clamped over his mouth and he was looking up into a pair of deep blue eyes.  
"Korra?" He murmured into her hand as she flashed him a wicked grin. She removed her hand but placed a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet. He looked over at the beds of his roommates and found them all still fast asleep. Korra moved from her position of straddling him to the floor and motioned for him to follow. Once they reached the hallway he grabbed her arm, pulling her ear close to his lips.  
"Are you crazy?" He whispered and she felt her skin tingle form his warm breath.  
"Just come on," she whispered pulling him down the stairs and towards the barn. She saddled up Naga then proceeded to climb onto her back.  
"What are you doing Korra?" He hissed as he looked around the barn nervously. If the other guards or any of the instructors found the two of them out together so late, hell he didn't know what they would think.  
"Quit being a baby and get on," she commanded reaching down a hand.  
"This isn't a good idea," he told her.  
"What? Are you gonna report me?" She gave him a playful smile and he unwillingly took her hand.  
"Just so we're clear," he said after settling himself in and wrapping both arms around the girl, "I'm only doing this to make sure you don't get yourself killed."  
"Sure," she laughed as she nudged the polar-bear dog, signaling her to go. The gate was open when they reached it, probably Korra's doing earlier, and they raced off into the cool night.  
"So why are we out here?" Howl asked.  
"It's a perfect night," Korra shrugged.  
"But if someone saw us out together this late at night they might…"  
"Might what?" Korra asked.  
"Talk," he finished.  
"I know, but I'm-"  
"My friend," Korra supplied for him.  
"Yeah, friend," he repeated.  
"Oh lighten up," she laughed, turning slightly to flash him a grin. They rode in silence for a few minutes until Howl thought he might burst if he did not hear her say something.  
"So did you kidnap me for a reason, or just for fun?"  
"I believe you came willingly to, what was it again? To make sure I don't get myself killed?"  
"Seriously Korra, why are we out here?" He heard the slight intake of a breath and wondered if he'd said something wrong.  
"I just wanted to get away," she whispered after a moment, "from everything and everyone."  
"So why did you take me?"  
"You're not everyone Howl," she whispered and leaned closer against his chest. He tightened his grip on her waist and rested his chin atop her head.  
"Neither are you Avatar Korra," he said as they continued their midnight ride

"Do you know what today is?" Korra asked coming up to Howl's post, her cheeks rosy from the cold, drops of snow covering her nose.  
"Cold?" He asked, pulling his coat tighter around him.  
"No," she shook her head, "it's my birthday."  
"So it is," he chuckled. She knew he hadn't forgotten who else would have delivered the motley bouquet of flowers to her door that morning.  
"And do you know what I want?" She asked, coming dangerously close to the young man.  
"A kitten?" He tried to sound neutral but his voice sounded choked and forced due to their close proximity.  
"A kiss," she whispered, rising on her tip toes to reach his ear.  
"Korra," he shook his head and took a step back.  
"I'm sixteen Howl and have never had a proper kiss," she pouted.  
"Well that's not going to happen," he affirmed.  
"Don't you like me?" She asked, her expression turning from mischievous to hurt.  
"Of course I like you Korra but…we can't," he softened his voice trying not to offend her.  
"Why not?"  
"You know perfectly well why not," he answered before turning back to the mountains to continue his watch.  
"Howl," she strung out his name so that the 'l' seemed to go on forever.  
"Don't you have training?" He asked. She gave him one last hurt look before turning back to the compound. After she left he fell back against the pole a little and let out a shaky breath. He wanted to kiss her, that there was no denying, but they both knew the risk. She was the Avatar, the most important bender of their time and he was…nothing. He was a guard, not a bender, nothing compared to her. He took off his helmet and ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what to do about the young girl. Making up his mind, he walked into the compound and towards the training arena. Upon opening the doors he found Korra sitting on a pile of mats, a ball of water in her hand. He checked the room to make sure they were alone before practically running up to her.  
"Howl?" She asked standing, she opened her mouth to ask why he was there, but found it soon covered by his own lips. He pulled her tightly into his arms and the pair stayed glued to each other for a good few minutes. When they finally broke apart Howl was looking down at her, a smile playing on his lips. Her eyes glistened and she hoped she wouldn't start crying and ruin the moment.  
They jumped apart at the sound of the door opening; a trainer entered and eyed the pair.  
"What are you doing in here boy?" He asked.  
"Just wishing the Avatar a happy birthday," he explained, gesturing to the young girl.  
"I wasn't aware it was the Avatar's birthday," he said with a look of confusion.  
"Sweet sixteen," Korra piped up.  
"Birthday or not, we still have training. Run along you," he waved off Howl and prepared Korra for their session.  
Later that night Korra was headed back for her room when she noticed the shadow of a man standing at the end of the hall. She approached the figure and was only half surprised to see the young guard step out to greet her.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked trying to sound stern but her smile betrayed her.  
"I never exactly wished you a happy birthday," he explained reaching out a hand to hold hers.  
"Then say it," she said, this time it was her voice that was hitched.  
"Happy birthday Avatar Korra," he said placing a light kiss on her cheek.  
"Is that all?" She asked. He smiled at her feigned innocence before bending down to kiss her. The same sparks from earlier came back as she once again found herself wrapped up in his arms.  
"I think that is a sufficient present," she giggled as she pulled back.  
"As do I," he agreed before placing a final kiss on her now swollen lips and heading back to his quarters.

They were having a celebration, Korra wasn't sure for what exactly, but it wasn't for her. She was dressed in this ridiculous gown, her hair out of its usual confinements and flowing around her face. She thought she looked ridiculous. Howl, who stood across the room, thought she looked beautiful. He watched as she danced with her instructors and father, even some of the guards, before he made his move.  
"May I have the next dance?" He asked offering her his hand. She gave him a once over, surprised to find him out of his O.W.L outfit, she had to say, he looked quite handsome in the suit.  
"You can have the next three," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and stepping closer to his warmth. She shivered as he placed his arms around her waist and the two began to dance slowly. It was different than the other dances when she took the man's hand and placed the other on his shoulder, she knew people were watching, frankly she didn't care.  
"You've gotten better since the last time," she remarked.  
"We were children Korra and I believe you said boys couldn't dance."  
"Then I guess I'm a good teacher," she rested her head on his shoulder cautiously, realizing what it would look like to others. But screw it, her and Howl had been friends for years, it was no secret how close they were. The secret was the kiss they'd shared four months ago, and the many that followed it. The two spun in their peaceful bubble until the clearing of a throat brought them back to reality.  
"May I cut in?" Tenzin asked.  
"Of course," Howl quickly pulled away and nodded to Korra before heading off to find his fellow guards.  
"He's a nice boy," Tenzin stated as Korra and him began their generic dance, "but you do know-"  
"Yes," she said sharply, "I know."

Howl awoke to darkness; the only light coming through the window was that of the moon which cast dark shadows along the room. Not his room. He suddenly became aware of the pressure on his chest and looked down to find the Avatar sound asleep, her head on his chest, his arms holding her tightly. They were clothed, he noted with relief, but still couldn't fully remember what brought them to this position. Then it came back to him, all of it. She was leaving, going to republic city to master air bending with Tenzin. She had told him the previous night, he understood, he didn't like it but he understood.  
He remembered her crying and he telling her that this wasn't goodbye forever. He had walked her back to her room, she asked him to stay, he was hesitant, and afraid they would do something stupid. All she asked was for him to hold her until she fell asleep. He brushed back her hair with one hand while studying her peaceful expression. He wondered what life would be like if she wasn't the Avatar, if she was just Korra and he was just Howl. If maybe one day they would have a future where he would always wake up holding her. He shook away those thoughts, they could never happen and it hurt thinking about them. He felt her stir in his arms and was greeted by her bright blue eyes blinking up at him.  
"You stayed," she murmured.  
"I said I would."  
"What time is it?" She pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes.  
"I'm not sure," he shrugged looking back out the window.  
"I should be going," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"You know you don't have to," he said for the umpteenth time that night.  
"But I do," she disagreed. She untangled herself from his hold and slipped out of bed, he watched as she pulled on her parka and boots. He walked her towards the door, not bothering to throw anything over his under shirt and sleep pants. He didn't feel the cold, he didn't feel anything. They reached the barn before she finally turned and faced him.  
"I'll come back," she promised.  
"For me?" It was a selfish thing to ask but he did anyway. She nodded lightly before launching herself into his arms. He held her tightly as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He didn't know how long they held each other for, but it felt like too soon when she pulled away. Placing a hand on his cheek to steady herself, she lifted on her toes to kiss his chapped lips. It was slow and passionate, not rough and rushed like he had thought their last kiss would be.  
"Don't forget about me in the big city," he said as he stepped back, needing to be the one who was strong enough to end it.  
"Never," she promised. They watched each other, drinking in the sight of each others faces and trying to preserve it until the next time they met.  
"Goodbye Avatar Korra," he nodded at last.  
"Take care Howl." With that he left before she entered the barn to retrieve Naga. It wasn't until he was back at his post, five hours early for his shift, and watching the Avatar on the other side of the gates that he had the courage to whisper "I love you".

_So yeah, not entirely sure where that came from. I guess this is what happens when you overload on Makorra feels and need to balance out your ships. So please review, it would make me smile and I'm told I have a lovely smile. _


End file.
